Yesterday's future
by ItsSnowingStars
Summary: After a fatal inccident, the old heroes rise again as mortals - with only snippets of their past lives shadowed in the back of their minds. But when a certain honey blonde meets the new boy, they begin to uncover the past that has been haunting them all.
1. The boy and the vision

**(C) - Rick Riordan**

**Just saying, do not mistake this for an AU high school fic. It's still linked to the demigod world. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday's future<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>  
><strong><em>The boy and the vision<em>**

"You've _got _to be kidding me!"

Annabeth Chase gaped at the short lady with rimless glasses, whacking her right hand onto the marble counter. Too bad the lady wasn't very impressed with her death glare, which she half-copied from her best friend Thalia, and half made up herself.

"I repeat, the flight you have booked to go to San Francisco is cancelled until the following morning, Madamé." She said in heavy English accent. "Snow storms are dangerous for planes, especially towards the Christmas season."

"I have nowhere to go!" Her cheeks coloured when she realized how pathetic that just sounded. "I mean, I just came back from my boarding school. I'm going to spend Christmas with my family, then start my sophomore year at a high school over there."

The lady shuffled through some notes which were placed on her desk. "In that case, taking shelter in the airport tonight might be a good idea."

Annabeth decided there was no use in arguing any further. A few more words was not going to de-cancel the flight. Although complaining the whole way inwards, she made her way over to a few empty benches, slid her suitcase beside it, and leaned her head onto her carry-on bag serving as her pillow for the night.

* * *

><p>This time, Annabeth's vision was short and sweet.<p>

Most of the visions revolve around him - the boy with the sea green eyes and jet black hair. This time, they were in a deep, boiling part of the earth. A bead of sweat ran down her forehead. Even though she was only dreaming, she could feel the heat rub against her.

In the vision, she seemed to be considering something. "But you'll be killed!"

"I'll be fine." The boy insisted. "Besides, we've got no other choice."

Her hands balled up until they began to shake. Annabeth could feel the despair inside of her "dream" self. Then, she leaned over and kissed him.

She wasn't sure who was more surprised - herself, or him. His face resembled the colour of lava bubbling around them. She placed her Yankees cap on her head, and vanished into thin air. The cap always does that to whoever puts it on.

Then she woke up.

Annabeth have had million of these for as long as she could remember. She memorized them well enough to know that on a bad day, she calls the boy "Seaweed Brain", as much as it makes zilch sense. She knew they had skewered countless monsters together with swords and daggers - and that only happens in the fantasy worlds from one of her stepbrother's video games. And there is also another guy, but he only appears with her looking like a dorky seven-year-old. They fought monsters too. In her visions, they can't get enough of monsters.

The weirdest part of all is the fact a girl with spiky black hair and freckles always accompanies them. That girl is the exact copy of her best friend, Thalia Grace - who waits for her back at home. Visions never leak out names, though, so she'll never known.

Annabeth hardly get visions based on anyone else, but suddenly a couple more people from her high school started popping out, each looking familiar in an unexplainable way. Like Rachel Elizabeth Dare - also one of her friends and a redhead who loves to paint. They all show up in her hometown - San Francisco.

Sometimes, Annabeth find she is drawn to that world. Still, it couldn't have existed.

All of a sudden, something began moving beneath her feet. Like a natural instinct, she jumped up and yelped.

The airport had only dim lights on, hinting it was still late midnight. The snoring of passengers from cancelled flights surrounded her. 1:02, her cell phone blinked bright green.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." A voice whispered, right next to her.

She spun around, shining her cell phone onto his face.

The boy had dark hair and looked around her age. He was one of those recognizable people, like many that have inserted themselves into her life. But she didn't make the connection until she looked upon a pair of sea green eyes.

Four words: Boy from the vision.

He stumbled when he saw her face. Annabeth hoped it wasn't because she had zits or ketchup from a hotdog she bought yesterday at the airport. A part of her hoped he would explain where they'd met, why she always have visions about him, and pull her out of her misery. But the boy looked just as stunned as her.

"Hello." Annabeth managed to force out.

"I - I was just unable to sleep. My flight heading to Francisco is cancelled due to the snowstorm as well." He gestured out the window, where snow was fluttering past slowly and silently. That was when Annabeth noticed, in only her blue parka, she was freezing to death. Her teeth began to clatter, which hadn't happened before he mentioned the snowstorm.

He rolled out what looked like a sleeping bag, and spread it over both their benches. "You look cold."

1:30. She glanced at the cell phone. Had it already been that long? Oh well, there was no use in getting to sleep now. It might prepare her for sleeping on the plane instead, which she could never manage.

The boy called himself Percy Jackson, which sent a chill down her spine. They chatted about random things. She learnt that Percy is moving to San Francisco, and his parents have arrived at their new apartment a few days earlier to sort all the paperwork out. He was fifteen, like her, and used to live in Manhattan, New York. His favorite breakfast is pancakes - that came up when they both got hungry.

Annabeth felt herself interested to know more about him, despite how normal the boy appeared. She felt like he was the friend she never had, because even though they are just strangers, she doesn't have to think about their next sentences as they chat. The night flowed past as if time had taken the fast way out.

Unfortunately, her flight is an hour later than his. When she woke up the next morning after her long, dreamless sleep, he was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story sort of starts out slow, which I have no way to fix. It's not exactly a romance fic, but romance is one part of it. And HOO characters will be included later on.**

**Review? CC? Or even flame? Any one of them is accepted and greatly appreciated. **

**- Pheobe**


	2. The déja vü and the cafeteria

**(C) - Rick Riordan**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed. You are all awesome. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday's future<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>  
><strong><em>The déja vu and the cafeteria<em>**

Glancing sideways at the girl with stormy gray eyes, Percy Jackson let out a sigh. What on earth was _she_ doing here?

He watched as she strolled over to a girl with spiky black hair, dressed up in punk-ish clothes. Something nagged him in the back of his mind, about both of them. It was as if they were built into his vivid memory. But the memory was blank, and by the end of the day, he still had trouble remembering who they were.

Not just them. All of a sudden, Percy began having the weirdest dreams. Dreams that he played dodge ball with a massive kid...and he had only one eye. Dreams that made him doubt if Paul Blofis is his real father. Now _that _is a weird question. Who else could it be? _Why _would it be someone else? And of course, dreams about that girl, Annabeth.

Percy still remembered last December, both of them laughing in the middle of the night under the dim lights of the airport and the snowstorm outside. If she remembered him, she didn't show it. And now fate pushed him into Goode high school along with her. Percy had never been one to believe that "meant to be" junk on TV, where a guy and a girl run into each other no matter where they go.

Annabeth saw him staring just a couple of seconds later. Her stormy gray eyes grew so wide Percy could see the red edges around it. _Yes, yes. I have no idea how YOU got here either. _

It seemed wrong, but Percy decided to make the run for it instead. He slammed his locker - and he'd only just got the hang of how to open that thing. As if running for his life, he dashed down the halls. Several seniors made grunts and complaints, but he didn't care.

Was he meant to avoid her? Was that what it was now? But one thing was positive: Dreams are your deepest thoughts put into motion pictures. In other words – they don't mean nothing.

x-x-x

Eating lunch in the school cafeteria on the first day. Now _that _is a huge challenge. Percy will never learn to make friends on the first day - ever. He sat alone in one corner of the room. Annabeth sat with the punk girl – it was clear they'd known each other from somewhere before. A while later, a girl with red frizzy hair joined them. Something about her also tingled his memories - It's basically everyone he sees.

Back to Annabeth - The way they talked so freely at the airport, like they'd known each other for years was all very new to him. The best he can talk to a plain stranger is the code of stutters, misunderstandings, and awkward silences. But time went so fluently last December, it was hard to capture those memories bit by bit.

Percy was so engrossed in thinking (and sipping on his milk carton) he did not catch a boy with curly brown hair plopping his tray down directly opposite him.

Determined not to do anything embarrassing, Percy decided to refrain himself from talking.

The boy had on a red Rasta cap, and occasionally limped like he had a badly broken feet on his way over. A part of his memories screamed he knew the reason to it...yet he could not understand what is was until it's too late.

Percy found his breath getting snippier and heavier. Without trying, he could tell what was going to happen, and he had no control over it. The last sight he saw was the stained blue floor of the Goode high school cafeteria, then it was all black.

A.k.a, the start of a new vision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry about it dragging out like that. The next chapter will be on the gods and their perspective. Until then, click that blue button and type down your thoughts!

- Pheobe (and yes, that's actually how to spell my name)


End file.
